


Drama Llama

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Object and Concept Anthropomorphism
Genre: Animals, Anthropomorphic, Based on a True Story, Birds, Drabble, Gen, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: A llama is not happy about a displaying peacock stealing her thunder!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Drama Llama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

“My goodness,” the llama thought as she stood and chewed, “that silly peacock is absolutely the most dreadful show-off I’ve ever seen!”

He was strutting about as if he owned the entire zoo; allowed to wander freely, perhaps he truly believed the whole place was his. Magnificent tail aloft and shining like a jewel, every glorious feather sparkling in the sunlight, he drew gasps of awe from the humans watching near the llama enclosure.

“They should be admiring my very beautiful legs instead, and so should he,” the llama observed, and wondered if she should spit at the impertinent bird.


End file.
